Episode 7469 (6th April 2016)
Plot Chrissie blames Bernice for Andy standing her up, believing it was because he didn't want them to go public with their relationship. She deletes Andy's number from her phone. In the café Aaron asks Robert out for a pint, while Lachlan and Gabby lie to Ashley that he gave Gabby permission to go to the gig. Jacob is disgusted that Gabby and Lachlan would lie to someone with dementia to get their own way. Chrissie receives a call from James about Andy's whereabouts, Chrissie isn't interested but Bernice fears something is wrong. Beaten Andy manages to crawl through his pain onto a road. Moira finds him and calls an ambulance. Zak is not happy when Laurel and Kerry mention Rishi has been given Joanie favours. Ashley shows Gabby his record collection and guitar and mentions he used to write his own songs. She feels guilty when her father thanks her for being honest. Bernice receives a call that Andy is in hospital and she and Chrissie rush off to be at his bedside. Ashley reveals to Gabby that he has asked Lawrence to adopt her after he is no longer able to take care of her. Lawrence is stunned as Chrissie rushes to Andy's side and he realises he has made a big mistake. Victoria shocked to see Chrissie holding Andy's hand. The doctor reveals that despite the cuts and bruises, Andy didn't sustain a brain injury and should be okay to return home the following morning. Victoria asks Andy what he is playing at, and Lawrence suggests the attack could be a case of mistaken identity. Chrissie is adamant Andy needs to say who attacked him, no matter how much trouble it will cause. Bob assures Ashley that Gabby will come round and Lawrence will look after her. Ashley confides in Bob that he fears he is going down hill sooner than he should, as he tried to pay him twice today, and forgot about Gabby's gig. Jacob overhears the conversation and explains to Ashley that it isn't as bad as be believes as Gabby and Lachlan lied to him. At Home Farm, Gabby and Lachlan listen to Ashley's old records, and Gabby decides to tell her dad the truth, so Lachlan can give her ticket to someone else. Andy protests that he hasn't wound anyone up except Robert. He assures Chrissie he would have been with her yesterday if he could have, but their families cannot believe they were seeing each other. Through gritted teeth, Lawrence insists Andy is a good man, and is delighted for them, and welcomes Andy to the family. During his drink with Aaron, Robert does nothing but talk about Chrissie and Andy. Kerry tries to make Zak see that Joanie isn't leading Rishi on but ends up making him more insecure by bringing up Rishi's prospects, and his lack of. Gabby returns Ashley's records, but Laurel confronts her about lying to Ashley and grounds her. Gabby claims she was going to confess as she felt awful and apologizes. Ashley tells her he doesn't believe anything she says anymore. Aaron is fed up of Robert droning on about Chrissie and Andy and tells him to find something else to do. Chrissie believes Andy's attack wasn't random, and she suspects that Robert could be behind it. Lawrence returns to the hospital, where he apologises to Andy. Lawrence excuses his actions by explaining he believed he was sleeping with his wife, not his daughter. He offers Andy money, but Andy rejects his offer and warns Lawrence to tell Chrissie and Bernice the truth, or he will. Cast Regular cast *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Doctor - Rachel Logan Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and grounds *Café Main Street - Exterior *Unknown road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - A&E Waiting room and hospital room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira finds Andy lying badly beaten in the street - and Chrissie mistakenly believes that Robert's jealousy drove him to attack his brother; Jacob is not happy about the pressure Lachlan is putting on Gabby; and Victoria is less than pleased when Robert and Aaron go for a drink together. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,290,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes